CBeebies - Schedules, Tuesday 12 January 2027
Morning # Fimbles Three Bowls # The Story Makers Birds And Flying # Balamory Whale Bank # The Mr Men Show Series 1 Circus # Tweenies Series 3 Restaurant # Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures: Wizards # Postman Pat Series 7, Postman Pat Gets Stuck # Tikkabilla Rainbow # Andy Pandy Teddy Long Legs # Waybuloo Series 1, Sad Narabug # Fireman Sam Series 5, Pizza Palaver # Tweenies Series 3 Restaurant # The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill and His Best Friend Corky Loot In The Loft # Fireman Sam Series 5, Pizza Palaver # In the Night Garden Series 1, Washing of Haahoos # The Story Makers Birds And Flying # Bits And Bobs Hens # Kipper The Dog The Farm # Oswald Tutti Fruitty Pie # Me Too! Midnight Dancing # Tinga Tinga Tales Series 1, Why Caterpillar Is Never in a Hurry # Guess with Jess What's Happened to Chloe the Caterpillar? # Doodle Doo Parrots On A Perch # 64 Zoo Lane The Story Of Georgina The Giraffe # Step Inside Not Now Bernard # Big Cook Little Cook Kangaroo # Andy Pandy Teddy Long Legs # Becky And Barnaby Bear Barnaby on the Farm # Hi-5 Season 7 Episode 26 # Rubbadubbers Series 1, Scary Finbar # Carrie And David's Popshop Tick Tock # Tots TV Bat # Step Inside Lucky Mucky Pup # Mist Sheepdog Tales Dried Ducks # Pingu Series 7, Green-eyed Pingu Afternoon # Balamory Otters # Tikkabilla Rainbow # Waybuloo Series 1, Sad Narabug # The Koala Brothers Series 4, Ned's Buried Treasure # Andy Pandy Teddy Long Legs # Roobarb And Custard Too When There Was An Elephant # Funky Valley Dippy Jumps Over The Moon # Mio Mao The Koala # Guess with Jess How Can I Go Up and Down on the Seesaw? # Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures: Wizards # The Mr Men Show Series 1 Circus # Timmy Time Series 3, Timmy's Twin # Tinga Tinga Tales Series 1, Why Caterpillar Is Never in a Hurry # Fireman Sam Series 5, Pizza Palaver # The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill and His Best Friend Corky Loot In The Loft # Tweenies Series 3, Stripes # Max & Ruby Series 1, Ruby's Piano Practice # In the Night Garden Series 1, Washing of Haahoos # The Story Makers Birds And Flying # Bits And Bobs Hens # Guess with Jess What's Happened to Chloe the Caterpillar? # Postman Pat Series 7, Postman Pat Gets Stuck # Me Too! Midnight Dancing # Bobinogs Woodland Walk # The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill and His Best Friend Corky Loot In The Loft # Razzledazzle Bibble Bobble # Bob the Builder Series 6, Bob's Pizza # Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures: Wizards # The Green Balloon Club : Episode 2 # Teletubbies Hedgehogs # Our Planet Eggs And Green # The Story Makers Birds And Flying # Roobarb And Custard Too When There Was An Elephant # Funky Valley Dippy Jumps Over The Moon # Louie's Friends Series 1, Cockerel # Little Red Tractor Series 3, Row Yer Boat # The Amazing World Whales # Fireman Sam Series 5, Pizza Palaver # Oswald Leaky Faucet # Louie's World Series 1, Train # Tweenies Series 3, Stripes # Mist Sheepdog Tales Dried Ducks # Magic Lantern Series 3, Water # The Koala Brothers Series 4, Ned's Buried Treasure Evening #The Story Makers Oranges And Lemons #Andy Pandy Teddy Long Legs #Guess with Jess What's Happened to Chloe the Caterpillar? #64 Zoo Lane The Story Of Georgina The Giraffe #Becky And Barnaby Bear Barnaby on the Farm #CBeebies Bedtime Stories Gemma Hunt - Ten Little Pirates Category:CBeebies Category:July 2004